battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bashin Episode 09
The ninth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin J locks in the guests at a party in his Kyoto home to catch a Nazo-Otona. Summary J and Kyouka head to Kyoto, and J mentions that he has secret plans for the party being held there. When Kyouka and Okyou see that Bashin will be there, they wonder if he can help mend the relationship between J and his mother. Meanwhile, Bashin. Striker and Meganeko are touring Kyoto. There, they see J on TV, and hear about his events at the party. Bashin and Striker hope to play Battle Spirits, and go out to find the party. At the party, they're quick to create trouble. Aibou runs off looking for food, and Bashin tries to cover for him. He's eventually helped by a woman, who turns out to be J's mother, Miyako. Bashin introduces himself to her as J's greatest rival. Not being a fan of Battle Spirits, Miyako isn't happy to hear this. Soon, J appears on stage, together with the curator of the Sawaragi Art Gallery, to have a special match. J easily defeats the red-using curator, with his white deck. His deck also now included an X-rare, The Impregnable Fortress Odin. When Bashin approaches J after the match, Kyouka and Okyou have hope for their plan. However, it's crushed when Bashin fails to notice the tension between J and his mother, and just compliments J on his popularity. Soon, an alarm is set off. J announces that this is because a Nazo-Otona is in the building. To draw him out, a Battle Spirits tournament will be held. A maze is created in the building, and card battlers must move through the maze, battling everyone they see. In the maze, Striker runs into Suiren. They battle, but Striker is defeated thanks to Suiren's X-rare. Finally, Bashin and Suiren reach the end of the maze. They battle each other to decide the tournament's winner. Ultimately, Suiren wins, due to Bashin being overly cautious. Unfortunately, My Sunshine was supposed to award the winner with a trophy. In another part of the building, Aibou finds himself cornered by both Okyou and Pink. Matches J vs. Curator Turn 9 (J): -On the Curator's field is Goradon and an LV2 Metalburn. On J's field is Berserker-Gun, Icemaiden, and Baby-Loki. -J plays The Diamond Moon at LV2. The curator's red spirits are destroyed when they attack or block. Turn 10 (Curator): -Curator summons Lizardman at LV2. Turn 11 (J): -J summons The ImpregnableFortress Odin at LV2. Turn 12 (Curator): -Curator summons Dragsaurus. With its effect when summoned, the Diamond Moon would be destroyed. However, The ImpregnableFortress Odin's effect negates the destruction of nexuses. Turn 13 (J): -J levels up Icemaiden and Baby-Loki. -J attacks with Odin. -Curator blocks with Metalburn. Metalburn is destroyed. -J attacks with Icemaiden. -Curator blocks with Goradon. Goradon is destroyed. -J attacks with Baby-Loki. -Curator blocks with Dragsaurus. Dragsaurus is destroyed. Winner: J Striker vs. Suiren Turn 14 (Striker): -On Suiren's field is 2 Skulldevil and 2 Death-Haides. -Striker plays 2 The Fruit of Life at LV2. Turn 15 (Suiren): -Suiren plays The Shackles of Doom. -Suiren attacks with all her spirits. Striker takes a life for each, activating The Fruit of Life's effect each time. One life remains. Turn 16 (Striker): -Striker summons 3 Flyingmirage and 2 Shockeaters at LV2. Turn 17 (Suiren): -Suiren levels down one Skulldevil to summon The SevenShogun Desperado. With its effect when summoned, Strikers Flyingmirage are all depleted, and his Scockeaters have one core left, making them unnable to block thanks to The Shackles of Doom. Suiren brings Desperado up to LV2 with the extra core it gets. -Suiren attacks with The SevenShogun Desperado. Striker loses his last life. Winner: Suiren Bashin vs. Suiren Turn 17 (Suiren): -On Suiren's field is Skulldevil, Bone-Gladiator, and Death-Haides. On Bashin's field is 2 Goradon, and an exhausted Eyeburn and Skelton-Jaw. -Suiren plays The Shackles of Doom. She adds one core to each of her spirits. Skulldevil and Bone-Gladiator are bought to LV2. -Suiren attacks with Skulldevil. -Bashin takes a life. 3 remain. -Suiren attacks with Bone-Gladiator. -Bashin takes a life. 2 remain. Turn 18 (Bashin): -Bashin plays Double Draw. -Bashin summons Dragsaurus, and destroys Suiren's nexus. -Bashin summons The DragonEmperor Siegfried. -Bashin levels up Eyeburn and Siegfried to LV2. Turn 19 (Suiren): -Suiren summons The SevenShogun Desperado. Bashin's 2 Goradon and Dragsaurus are depleted. Desperado is bought to LV2 with the extra core. -Suiren adds 1 core to her spirits. Skulldevil and Bone-Gladiator are bought to LV2. -Suiren attacks with Desperado. -Bashin blocks with Siegfried. He uses its awaken effect to add all core from other spirits, bringing it to LV3. Desperado is destroyed, but Bashin has no spirits remaining. -Suiren attacks with Death-Haides and Bone-Gladiator. Bashin's life is bought to zero. Winner: Suiren Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The SevenShogun Desperado is featured. With its effect when summoned, it can remove 1 core from all spirits. Cards Used Red BS01-001: Goradon BS01-005: Eyeburn BS01-011: Dragsaurus BS01-016: Skelton-Jaw BS01-117: Double Draw BS01-X01: The DragonEmperor Siegfried Purple BS01-028: Skulldevil BS01-031: Death-Haides BS01-035: Bone-Gladiator BS01-105: The Shackles of Doom BS01-X02: The SevenShogun Desperado Green BS01-051: Flyingmirage BS01-054: Shockeater BS01-107: The Fruit of Life White BS01-074: Berserker-Gun BS01-075: Icemaiden BS01-077: Baby-Loki BS01-111: The Diamond Moon BS01-X04: The ImpregnableFortress Odin Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J- Kaya Miyake Suiren- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Okyou- Akiko Kimura Kyouka- Maya Nishimura Miyako- Naomi Shindoh Commentator-san- Cho Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Manager- Takayuki Sasada Driver- Tomohisa Asou Curator- Masato Funaki Woman- Chie Horikoshi Main Staff Script: Atsuhiro Tomioka Storyboard/Episode Director: Yasuhiro Tanabe Animation Director: Tetsuya Ishikawa Trivia *The title of this episode is strange, as Okyou had no association with the creation of the maze. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin